A complex of poly I poly C with polylysine has been prepared, without carboxymethyl cellulose. This complex, poly ICL, resists hydrolysis and is able to induce interferon in monkeys to almost the same level as poly ICLC. Clinical studies with the Interferon inducer poly ICLC have confirmed last year's observations that the drug probably has value in treatment of juvenile laryngo papilloma and certain paralytic neurologic diseases. A clearer understanding has emerged of toxicities induced by the drug, and how to control them.